I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mechanical hardware. More specifically, the present invention relates to a door hinge capable of maintaining a door in a stationary position.
II. Background of Art Related to the Invention
Typically, doors are attached to a door jam through two or more conventional door hinges. Each of these conventional door hinges includes two (2) metal plates in which a first metal plate is attached to the door jam and a second metal plate is attached to the door. Both metal plates have one or more members extending from one of their longitudinal edges. These members are curved to form tubular members. After attaching one metal plate to the door jam and the other metal plate to the edge of the door and interlocking the tubular members, a hinge pin is inserted therethrough. As a consequence, once all the door hinges are in place, the door is able to pivotally swing along a predetermined horizontal direction.
On occasion, a door may tend to accidentally close or swing open on its own. Normally, this action is caused from a slight misalignment of the door frame due to improper installation of the door, slight movement of the metal plates or perhaps settling of the foundation of a dwelling over time. In lieu of incurring the cost of re-installing the door, a door stopper may be wedged between the bottom latitudinal edge of the door and the ground in order to keep the door from closing. Alternatively, in those cases where door stoppers are ineffective, other rudimentary techniques may be used such as placing a household item between a longitudinal edge of the door and the door jam.
In light of the foregoing discussion, it is contemplated that there exists a need for a door hinge having an adjustable mechanism to maintain the door in any selected stationary position.